Curiosa y repentinamente
by AstoriaWayne
Summary: Porque la vida pasa y en la vida pasan momentoS raros, especiales e inolvidables. Dami x Rae Batifamilia


**Curiosa y repentinamente…**

.

.

.

-¿Es positivo y es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-Así sucedieron las cosas.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo? Es decir, esto es una prueba de embarazo, dio positivo, tiene muy marcada esa raya rosa, traducción: ahí está, un niño está creciendo dentro de mi ¿y es todo lo que vas a decir?

-Ciertamente es algo inesperado.

Con calma Damián retiro de su vista la portátil depositándola a un lado suyo en el sofá y se concentró en el inusualmente sonrojado rostro de su chica frente a él.

-¿Inesperado dices?

Exploto finalmente ella en furia al verlo actuar tan sereno.

-¡Yo soy la que subirá toneladas en peso, sufriré mareos, yo tendré nauseas en los momentos menos oportunos, pies hinchados, antojos asquerosos! ¿y eso es todo lo que dices?

-¿Quieres una disculpa?

-¡No! ¡Quiero que te alteres un poco como yo lo estoy haciendo!

-Bien, eso es bueno porque no pensaba en disculparme.

-¿Damián estas escuchando lo que digo? ¡Estoy embarazada, seremos padres, no estamos ni casados!

-Rachel, primero que nada, no ganare nada en alterarme, estamos embarazados y eso no cambiara nada a menos de que tú no quieras que lo estemos.

La profunda y desafiante mirada con la que Damián la observo altero en demasía su semblante así como su corazón, ella entendía a lo que él se refería y por mas inesperado, confuso e irreal que pudiera ser esa situación ella nunca haría algo como eso.

-No, Damián yo nunca diría o pensaría algo como eso.

-Lo sé, solo quería asegurarme.

Él aligero su gesto y continuo.

-Segundo, es inesperado para ti como para mí, pero podremos superarlo, a final de cuentas me amas, soy tu todo y ya no somos unos niños, podremos con esto y lo que viene.

-¿Lo que viene?

Pregunto confundida.

-El embarazo, el parto, darle un nombre, asegurarnos de que respire las 24 hrs, pasar (aún más) desvelos, cambiar pañales, aunque eso definitivamente solo lo harás tú, alimentarlo, enseñarle a caminar, enseñarle a decir papá antes que mamá y obviamente a entrenarlo. Eso en un principio.

-Damián…

Se sorprendió ella al captar él mensaje detrás de todas esas palabras…

-Tercero, ven.

Él estiro su mano aprovechando la sorpresa en ella para atraerla hasta a él y de un solo movimiento sentarla entre sus piernas.

-¿En serio estas molesta?

-No, no lo estoy.

Respondió ella en un suave murmullo mientras observaba aquella fina y sincera sonrisa que él le regalaba.

-Solo estoy asustada y un tanto confundida, no se supone que así pasarían las cosas y no supe como reaccionarias al enterarte, tenía miedo.

Continuo ella abrazándose al cuerpo de él, susurrándole al oído, dejando que los latidos de su corazón se acompasaran al mismo ritmo que lo hacia él

-¿Entonces como deberían ser las cosas según tú?

El susurro ronco que emitió fue inesperado, el saber que ella temía de su reacción fue algo que lo desencajo, ella no tenia porque temerle, ella tenia que confiar en él, ella tenia que creer en él.

-Quizá primero deberíamos casarnos, después comprar una casa y después planear con cuidado el momento oportuno para tener hijos, nuestro estilo de vida no nos permite hacer del todo las cosas que personas nuestra edad harían normalmente y lo sabes, no se trata de tener todo perfectamente planeado, pero tampoco se trata de dejar todo al azar, me hubiera gustado que esto fuera algo que los dos esperáramos a que pasara... juntos, quería que fuera algo diferente de lo que fue para nosotros.

"Click"

Algo en su mente conecto todas la piezas del rompecabezas y Damián razono la profundidad del temor que ella sufría y ahora lo comprendía, ellos tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para poder tener una familia, eran prácticamente unos adolescentes cuando pudieron disfrutar de una y el empezar ahora una nueva sin ningún tipo certeza en el futuro… eso era algo que probablemente no la dejaría dormir en paz, tendrían un hijo y mas que cambiar pañales o enseñarle cualquier cosa, ellos tendrían que amarlo, no solo por una semana, un mes o un año, ellos tendrían que amarlo todo lo que restara de su vida, guiarlo y tratar de ser el mejor ejemplo que pudiera ese bebé tener, para que sea mejor que ellos, para que sea diferente, para que sea feliz y por sobre todo para que ese niño no sufriera todo aquello que tuvieron que sufrir.

-El orden de los factores no altera el producto.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó ella buscando la verde mirada de él sin entender el gesto victorioso con el que la miraba.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, vamos.

La tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo entre sus brazos a quien sabe dónde.

.

.

.

-Joven amo Damián, señorita Rachel, que sorpresa no los esperábamos.

-Alfred buena noche.

Saludo ella mientras Damián pasaba a un lado suyo sin saludar.

-Solo vine por algo que olvidé aquí, Rachel espera en la sala.

Continuo él caminando directo a su habitación.

-A pesar de su edad sigue portándose como un chiquillo.

-Lo sé, te entiendo perfectamente Alfred.

-Gusta pasar a la sala, por cosas del azar todos están reunidos aquí.

-¿Incluso Kori?

-Si, TODOS, incluso las pequeñas señoritas Elena y Marí aún se encuentran despiertas jugando con el amo Bruce, adelante, iré a servirle un poco de té

-Gracias Alfred.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa y el gesto pálido anduvo hasta la sala y efectivamente se encontró con toda la familia, todos estaban ahí, todos la miraron sorprendidos y alegres de verla.

Cuando Damián le dijo que debían hacer algo nunca pensó que aquello fuera en la mansión Wayne y mucho menos que toda su familia estuviera ahí.

-¡Raven!

Kori fue la primera en saltar para recibirla.

-Richard le mando un mensaje a Damián para decirle que lo esperábamos, pero no respondió, pensamos que no vendrían.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía, esto es una sorpresa para mí.

Trato de no mostrarse insegura pero no sabia como hacerlo recién se había enterado de su embarazo y no tenia idea de como actuar con ello en mente frente a toda la familia de Damián.

-Si, también lo fue para nosotros, vinimos a saludar a Bruce y nos encontramos con que Jason, Artemis y Sheila se encontraban aquí, después llegaron Casandra, Kate y Duke, aunque él tuvo que volver, al final Tim y Steph se unieron con el pequeño Jack.

Todos saludaron a la vez que Kori los mencionaba.

-Probablemente si lo hubiéramos planeado no hubiera salido tan bien.

Hablo Selina detrás de ella sorprendiéndola.

-Selina…

-Querida, no te asustes tan solo soy yo.

Se anclo ella a su brazo sonriéndole a modo de saludo.

-Eres muy silenciosa.

-No mas que tú o Bats, ustedes sí que son muy silenciosos.

-¿Qué yo qué?

La grave voz de bruce sorprendió a las tres mujeres que aun se encontraban frente a la puerta de la sala haciéndolas saltar de la impresión mientras el resto sonreía por sus expresiones.

-¿Ves?

Susurro Selina a un lado suyo para después ir a donde su amado esposo se encontraba.

-Bruce, buenas noches.

-Rachel- asintió serio como de costumbre a modo de saludo- Alfred me dijo que Damián vino por algo que olvido.

-Si, eso parece, aunque no estoy muy segura de que.

-Debió pasar a saludar primero, aun a su edad se sigue comportando como un chiquillo mal criado.

-B déjalo en paz ¿quieres? ¿y las chicas?

-Se quedaron con Alfred en la cocina en seguida vienen. Tomen asiento, iré por Damián.

-Padre no es necesario, estoy aquí.

Con un gesto un tanto fastidiado el hijo prodigo hacia su gran entrada de la mano de su "insoportable" hermana y su "empalagosa sobrina.

-¡Hermano!

-¡Tío!

-Cárganos una vez más, ¡¿Siii?!-

Las chiquillas pidieron suplicantes al unísono esperando a que su hermano/tío Damián jugara con ellas.

-Solo dije que lo haría una vez, ahora vayan con sus padres.

Dijo pasando de ellas hasta llegar frente a su padre.

-Solo vine por algo no pensé que siguieran aquí.

-No tiene mas de media hora de que te mande el mensaje para que te nos unieras Damián.

Dick intervino llegando hasta donde su hija para tomarla en brazos y consolarla por el desaire que le había hecho su no tan pequeño hermano.

-Deberías ser mas cuidadoso en como tratas a Helena y a mi Marí.

-Les dije solo lo haría una vez y ellas aceptaron, no es mi problema.

-Damián.

El gruñido de su padre lo alerto.

-Sera para la próxima ahora tengo prisa.

-Rachel, vamos.

Dijo él llamando su atención.

-Damián debes saludar por lo menos por si no lo notas todos están aquí.

Susurro en voz baja llegando a su lado a lo que él solo atino a mirar alrededor notando que aquello era verdad.

-Supongo que aún se te tiene que dejar los recados en tu lonchera para que nos hagas caso avecilla.

-Esa fue buena Kate.

Rio Jason escandaloso contagiando al resto de la familia.

-¡Jason! – gruño Artemis a un lado suyo- Sheila estaba a punto de dormirse, la has despertado, llévala a dormir.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… pero yo, nena eso no es justo.

-Jason, no me hagas repetirlo.

Artemis sonrió tensa entregándole a la pequeña Sheila mientras sus ojos verdes ardían en furia.

-Si, nena ya lo hago.

-Quien diría que el gran Jason quien se burlaba tanto de Dick ahora mismo estuviera corriendo asustado de su esposa, ¿Cómo es que lo llamabas? ¿Mandilón?

Tim se burlo acompañado del pequeño Jack que no entendía muy bien el motivo de la alegría de su padre.

-Muy gracioso Timbo.

Jason empezó a andar de un lado de otro mientras arrullaba a Sheila que miraba temerosa a todos.

-Vamos nena, aunque parezcan un montón de monstros son nuestra familia.

Repetía Jason ganándose miradas molestas por parte de todos.

-¡Yo no soy un monstro tío Jason!

Chillo Marí mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-No puedo creerlo, son adultos, están casados, tienen hijos y aun parecen niños.

-Bruce suspiró a la par de Alfred.

-Bueno amo bruce en realidad usted no era muy diferente a ellos a su edad.

Alfred a un lado suyo lo miro con cierta sorna lo que provocó un diminuto sonrojo en él, después de todo: todos tenemos cola que nos pisen.

-Hablando de eso padre y aprovechando que estamos aquí quiero anunciar algo.

-¡Damián!

Boqueo Rachel con la respiración entrecortada debido al nerviosismo.

-Rachel, vine aquí porque cuando me mude contigo olvide llevarme el anillo que me dio mi padre, pertenecía a la abuela, aunque es algo repentino ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

De su bolsillo Damián saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo donde se encontraba un hermoso anillo adornado con un gran diamante.

-Da.. Da… Damián

Tartamudeo ella de la impresión.

-no, esto… esto… esto es demasiado apresurado, tú no tienes porque…

Continuo ella respirando con dificultad.

-Rae estamos esperando un hijo y aunque casarnos debió ser lo primero que debimos hacer, esto no es más que lo lógico y antes de que pienses que es por compromiso por el hecho de que esperas a mi hijo, no, no es así, lo quería hacer en algún momento solo que no había tenido oportunidad de venir por el anillo. ¿Qué dices? Seré solo tuyo y todo para ti si aceptas.

El silencio en la sala se hizo presente.

-Damián no, tú no lo serás todo para mí.

Y la incomodidad también.

-¿Rachel a qué rayos te refieres con eso?

-tu hijo, mi hijo, nuestro hijo. Tendrás que compartir con él de ahora adelante, tú no lo serás todo para mí pero si así lo quieres yo estaré contigo para ser el todo de nuestra familia.

-tonta me asustaste.

Él la abrazo y ella le correspondió.

El miedo, el nerviosismo y todo aquello que la angustiaba desapareció.

Curiosa y repentinamente se sintió la mujer más segura del mundo.

Estaba embarazada, comprometida y con todo un futuro por delante a lado de ese torpe hombre que tanto amaba.

-Espero que no sea igual de sentimental que tú.

-Espero que no sea igual de prepotente que tú.

-Probablemente será un chico-

Continuaron abrazados mientras se hablaban al oído entre susurros ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Damián estas diciendo que seré abuelo?

Bruce soltó la mano de Helena y se acercó a ellos esperando una respuesta.

-Si, padre, serás abuelo.

Damián se separo ligeramente del abrazo de Rachel sin esperar a que pasara lo que paso.

-No puedo creerlo chicos, felicidades.

Se abrazo a ellos con todo el entusiasmo que podía expresar provocando en su hijo una ligera sonrisa que muy pocos pudieron apreciar.

-¿Cuándo celebraran la boda?

Se escucho a Steph preguntar a la vez que todos emitían sus opiniones a la par.

-Olvida la boda Steph ¿Cuándo nacerá nuestro sobrino?

Interrumpió Dick emocionado.

-olvida eso hermano por lo que deberíamos estarnos preocupando es por la despedida de soltero, aunque no sufran yo me ofrezco a organizar…

Todo rieron cuando Jason ahogaba un grito al sentir el accidental pisotón que su amada roja le había dado.

-Ni se te ocurra Jason.

Dijo esta murmurando por lo bajo.

-¿Seguirán viviendo en el departamento o compraran una casa?

Tim pregunto serio sacando su celular de su bolsillo.

-Conozco unas buenas opciones se las enviare a sus correos.

-¿Casa? No, no deberían preocuparse por eso en este momento, pueden seguir en su departamento y cuando Rachel este en la etapa final de su embarazo pueden quedarse aquí en la mansión, ¿verdad cariño?

-Selina tiene razón, pueden quedarse aquí desde este momento si es necesario.

-Así es, yo atenderé a la señorita Rachel con todo gusto.

-¡Helena, tío Damián tendrá un bebé! ¡Serás tía! ¡otra vez!

-¡Si, de nuevo seré tía!

-Y es por esto por lo que no quiero venir cuando están todos.

Chasqueo la lengua al ver a todo mundo hablar sin sentido a la vez.

-No actúes como el gran tonto que a veces eres, ¿sabes que eres muy afortunado? Todos se preocupan por ti.

Golpeo ligeramente su pecho mientras lo miraba rodar los ojos fastidiado.

-Y yo solo me preocupo por ti.

-Eres un mimado egoísta.

-Y aun así no podrías vivir sin mí.

-tonto.

-tonta.

-¡Hey, tortolos! Si van a estar así consigan un hotel

-¡Kate!

Todos gritaron a la vez sorprendiendo a los más pequeños.

-¿papi qué es un hotel?

Pregunto curiosa Marí

-¡Kori!

Pidió ayuda angustiado Dick.

-Vamos dile que es un hotel "papi"

Se burlo Damián.

-bueno nena -Inicio maternal Kori- un hotel es donde tienes encuentros…

-¡KORI, NO!

Gritaron todos a la vez causando un incómodo silencio, pero…

-Marí un hotel es un lugar donde vas a hacer bebes, bueno eso es lo que dijo tío Jason.

Inocente Helena respondió la pregunta de Marí que con alegría concedió como una buena respuesta

-¡JASON!

Es lo último que escucho Rachel al salir de la mansión.

-No deberíamos irnos así.

-De hecho, es el momento perfecto para hacerlo se están poniendo demasiado estúpidos y eso puede afectar al bebé.

-¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para preocuparnos por eso?

-No, con esos tontos nunca se sabe y no me quiero arriesgar, podría salir igual que ellos.

-Damián son tu familia.

-Son nuestra familia desafortunadamente.

Tomo la mano de ella mientras caminaban alrededor de los jardines de la mansión.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, es curioso.

-¿Por qué?

-nunca pensé que esto podría pasarme a mí.

-¿qué cosa?

-ser feliz, nunca pensé que esto fuera algo para mí.

-Mph tonta.

-Y aun así no podrías vivir sin mí.

.

.

.

Todo en mi vida se trata de compensar ausencias y aquí estoy yo compensando la mía XDXDXD

Bueno les mando saludos y besos como verán esto no tiene sentido y así se va a quedar he tenido mucho, mucho, pero mucho trabajo porque me ascendieron nuevamente jajajajajajaja y voy a entrar en poco tiempo a la segunda maestría (quiero llorar).

Besos abrazos y please actualícenme sobre lo que pasa en DC en especial con nuestras avecillas que no me he leído absolutamente nada.

Los amo.


End file.
